Persuading Hades
by the-zombie-diaries
Summary: Xemnas orders nobody, Exlove, to go to the Underworld to convince the Lord of the Dead, Hades, to cooperate with Organization XIII but things get a little bit crazy. Rated T. R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney Characters. I do however own Exlove._

Exlove was called to Xemnas' office. "Yes, Superior?" She asked as she opened the door without knocking; it had become a habit of hers. Xemnas was sitting at his desk scribbling away on some papers. "I have a mission for you." He said not looking up at the young girl. Her cheeks turned pink, "Really?" "Yes," he tilted his reading glasses to give her a look, "You are to do _well _on this mission, Exlove." She turned a shade of red, "Yes, Superior," Exlove looked at the ground, starring at her boots.

"Now then," Xemnas picked up a piece of paper and scanned his eyes over it, "_Mount Olympus_, is the world I want you to go too." The girl looked back up at him with question. "Persuade the Lord of the Underworld to cooperate with us." Xemnas said. "Why?" Exlove asked foolishly. The silver-haired male replied lowly, "That is something for you not to know as of yet, Exlove. I expect you to do this mission correctly and if not you will loose all your privileges." "_But!_-" The young girl cried out. "No _buts_. Leave. You are dismissed." He continued his paper work and Exlove left without another word.

The Underworld was a dark cavernous place. Exlove could barely see in front of her, or the Heartless which came from what seemed to be no where. By the time she arrived to the Valley of the Dead she was worn out. She leaned against a rock and sighed heavily. This was her second mission; if she screwed it up she be stuck in the Castle forever. The blonde dragged herself up the ascending path. Somehow with what little strength she had she was able to dodge the overwhelming amounts of Heartless and managed to climb up the high stairs to her destination, Hades' Chamber. Exlove's chest heaved and her brow sweat. She had to make an impression. After taking a reassuring deep breath she made a portal and disappeared.

Hades stood looking out his chamber window at his vast world of the undead. It was really dreadful; but most of all boring. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something from behind him. The room grew very dark, almost to the point were he could not see. Suddenly a pair of bright blood red eyes came out of the darkness and a swarm of bats flew all around and the room echoed with cackling. The darkness faded and in the middle of the room stood what the glowing eyes belonged too, a small hooded figure, "The Organization has a proposition." Hades growled, "_Organization?_"

"A group of Nobodies, those without hearts, ones who seek to be whole again," "And I care, why?" The Lord of the Underworld chuckled mockingly. "We could benefit your needs." He realized the voice was female, "_Oh_; what _kind _of needs?" There was an awkward pause. Hades could almost tell the woman blushed. "_Uh_, what ever you might…_want_…" The God examined her body up and down and in each hand appeared a martini glass with green liquid and a worm inside, "Why don't you sit down and discuss this with me."

Suddenly a bed manifested in the middle of the room and Hades sat down. "_Um_, I'd rather stand, thank you." The woman's voice shook with unease. "I really think," He began to say as she was lunged toward him as if by magic, "_you should._" "_Oh, ok._" "Here. Have a drink," He handed her a glass. "Thank you," She took a sip and coughed up blood. It was really strong. "Went down the wrong pipe, _huh?_" Hades patted her on the back then started to rub her shoulder. "So let's talk about those _benefits_ again." "He pulled down her hood and she gasped. "_Whoa!_" Hades exclaimed, "You look like you belong down here." Exlove turned red and looked away.

Hades smiled smugly and grabbed her chin so she would look at him, "Relax, you're actually very good looking despite the rotting flesh." She looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. _He was kind of charming._

"Xemnas wants to see you," Lexaeus knocked on Exlove's door. There was no answer. "_Exlove?_" He opened the door and didn't see her in her room. It was a room that resembled a graveyard. The ceiling was painted like a foggy night sky with stars and a moon. The rug was dirt and all around there were tombstones. At one side of the room was a cluttered old black desk and chair with a small lamp which was the only source of light. On the opposite side of the room in the corner was a open plot in the ground by a tombstone that said, _"Here lies Exlove"_

Lexaeus went and walked around all the tombstones. "_Exlove?_" He looked down in the plot but nothing was in there. "I'm over here." said a tiny voice. The hulking man turned around and saw the small girl hiding behind a tombstone nearby. "What are you doing?" He asked. "_Nothing,_" Exlove said sheepishly. "Well, Xemnas is looking for you. You better go soon or he'll get mad." Even though the Nobodies have no feelings they like to pretend they do. "I will." The girl whispered. "Are you okay?" Lexaeus asked. "Yes." "Are you sure?" He could usually tell when something was up.

"I'm fine, please go away." She pulled up her hood. The older Nobody knelt down beside her, "Come on, you can tell me why you don't want to see Xemnas." "Who said I don't want to see Xemnas?" She mumbled. Lexaeus didn't answer. "Okay, _fine._" She pouted, pulled down her hood, and looked up at his face. He smiled and sat down beside her. "I had a mission a while ago." "Yes, last week, I remember." "_Well_, I completed my mission." Exlove said uneasily. "So, why don't you want to see Xemnas?" She turned red and muttered something to herself and V couldn't hear her, "What?" The girl frowned, "Its _how_ I did it…"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Lexaeus' voice rang through out Castle Oblivion. "_Shut up!_" Said XXI, who now looked like a tomato, "Do you want the whole Organization to know?!" she hissed. "You slept with him?!" He whispered with concern in his voice to her. Exlove nodded slowly. "Why?!" V was protective of her. "Well he…was _really_ nice." "You don't have sex with someone because they're_ 'really nice!'_" "I'm sorry! I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it! I was," She mumbled, "Sort of _drunk_…"

"DRUNK?!" Lexaeus yelled again. Exlove shushed him. He gave her an angry look and she cried, "Please don't tell anyone!" He folded his arms over his chest and sighed, rolling his eyes, "I won't," She smiled uneasily but stopped when Lexaeus said, "But you _have_ to talk to Xemnas." "I can't! He'll kill me if he finds out!" "He'll find out one way or the other."

"Where have you been?" the Superior demanded. "I've been swamped with paperwork." "Everyone has been looking for you." "I apologize." Exlove looked down. Xemnas sighed, "As long as you are okay." She turned pink and fidgeted. "Now then, did you complete your assignment?" "Yes," The male Nobody stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin so she'd look at him. Exlove turned bright red as she felt a sense of déjà vu. "Something's wrong." He whispered to her. "No," She looked into his amber eyes. "Very well," he returned to his desk, "You are dismissed."


End file.
